In recent years, a monitoring camera is used in many purposes of use such as a marketing or traffic volume survey in addition to a monitoring purpose. For example, merchandise purchased by the person is estimated by analyzing a movement path of a person based on image data captured by a monitoring camera of a shopping center, and the estimated merchandise information is used for marketing.
For example, in the related art, the same person is tracked by determining that a head candidate estimated using a particle filter is a head by using a classifier and repeatedly performing a process of positioning the head of the person. Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2012-108798, 2008-112210, 2004-94518, 2011-180684, and 2008-26974.
However, in the related arts, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce erroneous determination of a position of a target.
According to one aspect, an object of the present disclosure is to provide an image processing program, an image processing method, and an image processing apparatus which are capable of reducing erroneous determination of a position of a target.